The present invention relates to a method and equipment for equipping plug housings with fitted-out cable ends of a cable, wherein an equipping unit introduces the cable ends into cells of the plug housing.
An equipping installation, which is arranged downstream of a fitting-out installation and which introduces the fitted-out cable ends in finished state into a first plug housing or into a second plug housing, is shown in the European patent application EP 0 181 0355.6. A contact for the first plug housing is arranged at the leading cable end and a contact for the second plug housing is arranged at the trailing cable end. A feeder unit takes over from a second transfer unit the cable loop fitted-out to a finished state and transfers the leading cable end to a second transfer station and the trailing cable end either to a rotatable store or, after the second transfer station is again free of cable, to the second transfer station in accordance with the respective cable plan. An equipping unit takes over the cable ends in succession at the second transfer station and introduces the cable ends into the corresponding plug housing.
A disadvantage of this known equipment is that contacts at the cable ends twisted about the longitudinal axis of the cable are difficult to introduce into the plug housing or even cannot be introduced at all. In the case of contacts with, for example, rectangular cross-section that fit into plug housings with rectangular cells, the contacts must be equipped without being in a twisted state.